mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Mario (character)
This page is about Metal Mario's appearance as a character. For the transformation, see here. Metal Mario is a character that appears in both the ''Mario'' series and the Super Smash Bros. series. He is very similar to Mario when using a Metal Cap, but instead of being a transformation, Metal Mario is his own character. Other appearances ''Mario Golf'' series ''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Metal Mario is an unlockable playable character in ''Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64. He boasts the strongest drives from his set of clubs with 285 yards and is the last character to be unlocked. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart 7'' Metal Mario is a newcoming playable character in Mario Kart 7. His voice sounds the same as Mario's, but with a metal mix. He also has his signature as Mario's signature, but just in shiny silver. He is classified as a Heavy character. ''Mario Kart 8'' Metal Mario returned as a playable character in Mario Kart 8. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Metal Mario is still playable again in the game. ''Mario Tennis series ''Mario Tennis Open Metal Mario is a newcoming playable character in Mario Tennis Open. His voice sounds the same as Mario's, but with a metallic bonus. He also has his racket as the same as Mario's racket, but just in a silver color. He is classified under the Power class. ''Dr. Mario 64'' Metal Mario is the final boss of Wario's storyline in Dr. Mario 64. In this game, Metal Mario can be unlocked as a playable character by beating the entire game without losing once. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. '']] Metal Mario marks his first appearance as his own character in ''Super Smash Bros. as the mid-boss before battling Master Hand. He even has his own stage which is exclusive to Classic mode much like he is. He is susceptible to much more damage than the power-up Mario obtains in Super Mario 64. After hitting him enough until gaining a percentage of 180 or more, he is able to be knocked down and is also considered the heaviest fighter in the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Metal Mario returns in Super Smash Bros. Melee as the same from last time and occasionally with Metal Luigi if Luigi has been unlocked. Some Metal Boxes can be found in this brawl which allows the player to have the same chararacteristics the Metal Bros. have. The two are fought on the Battlefield stage. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Metal Mario transformation happens to Mario when getting a Metal Box item. This is the first time he does not appear as a character in Classic Mode. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Metal Mario appears as a primary spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Metal Mario's spirit can be obtained by battling on the Spirit Board. It is also purchasable from the Vault Shop for 6000G. His spirit periodically appears in the Hard 'n' Heavy Metal Spirit Board event. Game data Gallery File:Metal Mario Artwork 2 - Mario Kart 7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' File:MetalMarioKart7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' File:Metal Mario MK7-2.jpg|Mario Kart 7 MetalMario.png|Fox VS Metal Mario in Super Smash Bros. Metal_Mario_Trophy_Melee.png|Metal Mario trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. mario-kart-7-3.jpg|Metal Mario in action in Mario Kart 7. MetalMarioMelee.png|Metal Mario as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Trivia *Unlike the other fighters, Metal Mario is speechless in the game and happens when everyone is metal. *Metal Mario's coloration in Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64 makes him resemble Shadow Mario. *In Mario Kart 8, Metal Mario says "Mia mama!" instead of Mario's usual "Mama mia!". References See also: *Metal Mario (power-up) Navigation de:Metall-Mario (Charakter) fr:Mario de métal (personnage) it:Mario Metallo fi:Metal Mario no:Metal Mario da:Metal Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mario Kart Tour Characters